The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device comprising a rotatable image configuration for keeping mark or logo thereof at a predetermined status.
Logos or other indicia are conventionally fixed on the outer surface of a product. But on the electronics which are capable of being placed in more than one orientation, such as notebooks, foldable phones, or displays, it is inconvenient to recognize logos/indicia when the electronic device transfers from one orientation to another orientation.